


For Special Occasions Only

by Iron_Angel



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, welcome to rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Angel/pseuds/Iron_Angel
Summary: It's really late, the Dugout Inn is empty, and both of them are lonely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: *insert standard "don't own, no profits made" jargon here*
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes/typos are mine. I'll correct them as I find them.
> 
> Edit: Figured out my problem with the formatting and fixed it.

Diamond City wasn't exactly a city that never sleeps. Takahashi was always on duty to serve up a bowl of power noodles to the late night traveler. Percy kept Diamond City Surplus open for trade. Even if the bar was closed, at least one of the Bobrov brothers --usually Yefim-- was around to rent a room from.

Actually, it was always Yefim. _Always._

He didn't mind it much. In the hours between last call and sunrise, it was rare to take in any new tenants. He would send Scarlett home and his brother off to bed, and enjoy the peace and quiet restocking the bar or taking inventory or reading to pass the time.

Tonight looked like a night for reading. Slow day of liquor sales meant no chance of latecomers, so Yefim abandoned his usual folding chair for one of the more comfortable couches near the kitchen, removed his jacket and tie, and settled in with the latest copy of the Publick.

He had just finished reading about the _Woman Out of Time_ when the front door opened and the subject herself walked in. She had never been one to come in so late --or was it early?-- so she seemed a little disconcerted by the emptiness of the room.

"Ah, Nora, my friend," he called, folding his newspaper and standing. "I am afraid you have missed last call by many hours. Bar is closed." He walked behind the counter and motioned for her to sit.

She gave a tired smile as she accepted his offer, perching on the stool directly across from him. He brought out two glasses and a slightly dusty white bottle. "If the bar is closed, then what's this?" she asked as he poured for both of them.

He returned the smile. "This just drink between friends." He handed her a glass, clinking his own against it. "We do not tell Vadim, yes?" he said with a wink, leaning forward on both elbows against the countertop.

She chuckled softly, taking a sip of the drink. Her eyes widened slightly as she lowered the glass, and he couldn't help staring as her tongue slid against her upper lip. "Oh, that's nice," she breathed, examining the clear liquid. The alcohol was beginning to bring a faint pink flush to her cheeks and he liked the way her already husky voice deepened into something more sultry. "I haven't had anything this good in... well, quite awhile."

"Pre-war vodka. For special occasion only."

"And what's the special occasion?" she asked, leaning forward to rest her chin on her propped fist.

Even in her vault suit, she reminded him of the women from the _film noir_ holos; classy dames equal parts beautiful and dangerous. No wonder she commanded the attention of the people in any room she walked into. After her rescue of his fool brother, she definitely had his attention... and admiration.

"My friend Nora come to visit."

Her laugh was low and throaty, and he wondered if it was possible for both of them to already be drunk on such a relatively small measure of alcohol. "You're always so quiet, I had no idea you were just as much of a flirt as Vadim."

"Even as child, Vadim was loud. He is suited for barkeep. I prefer quiet." He changed the subject. "But you are very late visitor in my quiet night. Why has my friend come so late? Do you need room?"

She shook her head, sighing. "Looking for company, I guess." She turned her head, looking around the room. "The Dugout is usually crowded. I didn't realize it would be empty. To be honest, I didn't know the bar closed at all."

"Part no business and part to make Vadim sleep." Feeling bold from the drink's warmth in his belly, he placed a hand over hers. "If you are lonely, perhaps I keep you company, yes?"

Her gaze went to their hands, then up to meet his. She hesitated for a moment. "That's very sweet of you, Yefim, but maybe you're not understanding the kind of company I'm looking for. I'm not really planning to stay for breakfast, if you know what I mean."

He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to the backs of her fingers. "That is pity. I make good tato and mirelurk egg scramble."

She really did have a lovely laugh. "That's very tempting. But what about minding the inn? Maybe I won't be the only straggler to come looking for a room."

"Ah, that is easy," he said, holding up his free hand in a 'wait' gesture. He reached down beneath the counter again, pulled out a small sandwich-board sign reading _no vacancy_ , and set it neatly on the bar's corner. "We do not tell Vadim."

She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling with her teeth. "Okay."

He couldn't help the wide grin on his face as he came around to help her off the stool. Taking her hand again like an old world gentleman, he lead her through the door to Room 3.

Shutting and locking the door behind them, he turned to see Nora removing her Pipboy and setting it and her glasses on the table next to the bed. He had never seen her without her glasses, and while they hadn't obscured her face at all, it had been hard to see just how lovely a shade of blue her eyes were behind the slightly tinted lens.

She had to tilt her head up to look at him as he stepped forward, resting one hand on her waist and the other cupped her cheek. "You are very beautiful," he whispered. "I confess I think about you sometimes."

She let out a soft hum. "Good thoughts, I hope."

"Very. Maybe not appropriate for man of my age. Wild thoughts for young men with stronger heart than mine."

She pressed a hand to his chest, over his heart. Could she feel how hard it was beating? "I'll be gentle," she promised. She twisted her fingers into his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. It had been a number years since he enjoyed the company of a woman and he was a little out of practice, but Nora was patient as she coaxed him into a rhythm of give-and-take. Her lips were the softest he'd ever felt, and sweet with the slightly astringent taste of the vodka.

They pulled away only for the few hasty moments it took to shed their shoes and clothes down to their underwear. Then she gently pushed him down to sit on the side of the bed, kissing him again as she slid into his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Though she had many newly healed scars and quite a few bruises from her undoubtedly hard day, her skin was still softer than wasteland standards, and he wanted to feel more of it. She gave a low moan as he broke the kiss to press more across her cheek, below her ear, and down to her shoulder. He briefly toyed with the strap of her bra before tracing his fingers along the band until he found and unhooked the clasp. He trailed his kisses lower until he came to her nipples, taking one into his mouth as he lightly pinched the other between his index and middle fingers.

He was rewarded with another moan as he licked and teased, alternating between them until she was panting and pushing her hips tighter against him. The weight and heat of her brought his half-hard cock to full mast in moments, pressing insistently against the fabric of his briefs. She was quick to respond, reaching between them to palm him, making him gasp. He would have been embarrassed, but it had indeed been quite awhile and he was grateful he could get it up at all. As if age wasn't bad enough, even low levels of radiation didn't do a man any favors.

If he didn't stop her now, she would work another miracle out of him and end the encounter far too early.

Gripping her by the hips, he lifted her off of him and back onto her feet. A look of disappointment flashed across her face for a second until she realized he was tugging her panties down slowly, dragging his fingers down the back of her thighs after them in a feather-light caress, then back up to her waist to support her as she shimmied them the rest of the way down and off.

When he had her back in his lap again, he kept her away from his bulge by sliding a finger along her slit, causing her to jerk. He groaned at the feel of her wetness slicking his fingers. He swirled one finger up to brush against her clit, making her whimper and arch into him, giving him better access move back down and press it into her.

A moment later, he pressed a second in, grinding the heel of his palm against her clit as she began to ride his hand, her own digging nails into his shoulders. She tightened around him when he crooked his fingers just right, her inner muscles clenching and releasing to the beat of her pulse as she came, her head falling forward against his shoulder, breathing hard.

When she relaxed enough, he gently pulled his fingers free, feeling proud of the noises he continued to bring out of her.

She took a minute to collect herself before she was pushing at him again, forcing him to lean back on his hands. The aftershocks made her hands tremble slightly as she helped him remove his briefs.

He had not flagged at all, and he was again in danger of embarrassing himself as she took him in her hand, pumping him from root to tip a few times before lining herself up over him. He let his head fall back with a hiss as she lowered herself down on his length so slow it was blissful agony. He grit his teeth and tried to think of something else entirely as she fully seated and began to rock.

She was slow at first, keeping to her promise to be gentle, but he would go mad trying to hold himself back at this pace. Laying completely on his back, his hands were free to grab her hips, urging her with pushes and pulls to ride him faster.

He was worried that perhaps he wouldn't have enough stamina to make her come again before he did. That worry was unfounded as she let out a sharp cry, her walls clenching down on him again. He held her still as he pushed up into her from below twice more before pulling out. She grabbed his cock and pumped it again, his orgasm hitting him with the force of a super sledge, his cum striping across her lower belly.

Utterly spent and panting, he let his arms flop uselessly at his sides. He barely had enough energy to wrap one around her as she slid off and curled up against him. "This is definitely sport for much younger man than me, I think," he said with a breathless chuckle.

She giggled. "If it's any consolation, you absolutely did _not_ disappoint." She sat up, leaning over him with hands braced against the mattress at his shoulders. "Thank you, Yefim." She gave him a lingering kiss before pushing off and crawling out of the bed.

He shuffled around to rest against the headboard, watching as she cleaned the mess on her stomach off with the edge of the bedsheet, then began to quickly redress. "Still it is pity you do not stay for breakfast. I am very good cook."

She smiled brightly at him as she finished lacing her boots and pulled the zip of her suit back up to her throat. Grabbing her glasses and Pipboy, she bent to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. "I might just take you up on that next time."

He imagined his grin was slightly dopey-looking as he returned her little wave before she was through the door and gone. _Until next time._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
